$ 10^{7}$
Solution: $= 10\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 100\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 1000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 10000\cdot10\cdot 10\cdot 10$ $= 100000\cdot10\cdot 10$ $= 1000000\cdot10$ $= 10000000$